nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 13
Reply to Head template Looks awesome! Nope, nothing is needed in opinion to be changed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Header Template I agree with Conker. I don't see anything that needs to be changed. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 03:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon GS 2 Thanks for expanding it. I appreciate it. Currently, I am using my bot for cleanup uses. Example; *http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Creeping_Chrysanthemum?curid=37030&diff=245853&oldid=221431 How does the before and after look? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hopefully could use my own account on AutoWiki Browser to help you out on the headers for ease. Also to update all the infoboxes so we can get rid of the Fix = a thing. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait? Why would we have fan-content on this site? If you mean that, then no. There is Fantendo. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. You can do that. Sounds like a good idea to me, Mr. Genius. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Class C Bug On your Header template, I found a bug. For Class C Articles like this one when you hover your mouse over the C, it says This is a class A article. It's probably just a copy/pasting mistake, but I thought I should tell you. --Stingray0097 (talk) 19:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: SSB Character Contest Help Sure, I can help out. I'll start working on it. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *Also, how do you give the images a transparent background? I know I have to go into an image editing program (which I have) but I'm not sure how to make it transparent. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Old, outdated versions of Photoshop and Paint Shop Pro. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. I'll give it a try. :::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway and Slider Hey Rocket, Hopefully you saw that the Giveaway went live! I hope you enter, it's a pretty easy way to win a WiiU if you ask me. Also, I wanted to see if it was alright for me to add an image in the main page slider that links to the Giveaway. It might be an easier way to get people to enter and it will only be temporary. Would that be alright? Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Common.js - problem code Hi Rocketslime. I'm afraid I need to ask you to remove the JavaScript that creates the button to remove the sidebar. The button removes the ads on that page-load for logged out users, and removes the sidebar functionality for logged in users. It's important to have the consistency of the page width too, it means everyone (other than monobook users) sees the article space in the same way. Your addition is a very clever one, and we have no objections to it personal JavaScript, but it is against Wikia's Terms of Use as part of the shared JS pages. So please can you remove this edit, and then anyone who wants to use it can add it to their personal JS. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Templates Sorry. I keep forgetting about the templates. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Template help I created a template for the Wii U game list, but I wanted to center the ESRB rating. I tried adding |center after the rating but it didn't do anything. So, if you know how, please tell me. --Stingray0097 (talk) 18:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC)